


I love you

by Iinkyl



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, Healing, and Stuffs, human slaine, puppy harklight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 03:24:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10428069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iinkyl/pseuds/Iinkyl
Summary: Their play day after the first fall of snow.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Druzaina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Druzaina/gifts).



> Birthday present for Rui. I hope you like it.

The first snowfall was just yesterday evening. Through their door frame for Slaine and through the dog entrance for Harklight, they could see heavenly crystal flakes had now coated the garden. Everything were covered with the fluffy looking snow.  
Time seemed to slow down for them to enjoy the moment together. The first ever winter together. Not wanting to waste more precious time, the pup stepped back a bit, barking at Slaine. Ready for the blond to open the door and as Slaine opened did it, Harklight jumped right out. He made a crunching sound while landing on the blanket of snow. First thing he felt was the cold ice on his skin. Second was the freezing air surrounding him. The tiny pup took a deep breath in, his lungs were filled with the same icy air but it cooled a bit while entering his body. He breathed out and the same air escaped, turning pure white like mist. His tails wagging thrillingly. He had seen this many times but the feeling never creased. Taking a look around, making sure everything was alright. He did not see any of their pesky neighbors. The black fur hated when they had companies. He used to like playing around with strangers but Slaine did not feel the same. Most of the time people were very nice but those strangers turned their attitude right away when they noticed the ash blond. Their face twisted and their mouth started to spit out horrid words. Some of them even cussed at his master while petting him. He did not want to make his owner’s reputation worsened but those people deserved bites. Harklight wanted to protect the blond and made him happy. It was his job after all. Happy with his observation, he turned at Slaine, who was leaning at the door. The jet fur barked, waited for his master approval to go further. The ash blond just gave him a snicker then nodded. The pup ’s eyes lighted up, filled with joy and excitement. He began digging his noise to the snow layers sniffing in the scent of freeze water mixed with grass. Wondering what it tasted like. He took a bite and instantly felt his brain freeze. He felt pain but it eased away as the ice melted as it made contact with his’s tongue. It tasted like water, grass and dirt. He frowned, wanted to spit it out but he didn’t want Slaine to see it.  
“Don’t eat it, Harklight!” Slaine shouted while running toward the pup. His owner lowered himself while running his hand on the pup’s back. Too late for the ideal then. The tiny puppy looked at it owner. He did not want to make Slaine worry so he swallowed it right in. He poked out his tongue, licking the ash blond ’s hand.  
“So cold. You should not be eating them. You will get sick.” The boy commented. Harklight slightly lowered his head but lifted it up right away, jumping up and down. Slaine had worried enough. The puppy did not want him to be sad. It brushed its back onto Slaine ’s hand. The boy laughed then ruffed his soft fur. The ash blond seemed to be more relaxed after playing with Harklight ’s fur. Bonus because he loved when Slaine did that.  
“Alright boy. Time to play.” The boy said. He patted the pup’s head then stood straight up. He put his hand into the coat’s pocket, looking for something. The jet fur leaned his head wondering what his master was looking for and then he heard a squeaking sound. His head whipped straight up, ears perking, paying full attention to the pocket. Slaine jumped a bit at the action. “Calm down! I will give you your treat”. Slaine said lovingly. Those beautiful teal eyes softly looked at him. Even though those were not orders. Harklight could not resist. He sat down, waited for ash blond. The way his owner said it, liked they were equal. He could not understand why the ash blond treated him like this. He was taught to follow and take care of his master. He preferred the master and pet relationship. But Slaine was different. His words were not commands. They were like asking for a favor, suggestion, … They made Harklight felt special. He was a bit uncomfortable about it at first but now the pup accepted his position, not as Slaine ’s pet but his friend. Sometimes Harklight felt like he was an over-protective sibling too, just sometime. Still old habit died hard . The pup’s memories about those days back at camp, training to be a medical dog lingered. He liked and used the words “owner”,” master”. They gave off a safe feeling. Squeaky noises broke the pup out of his trance. In front of him now was Slaine ’s hand holding a small, nave blue chewing ball.  
The pup’s eyes were glued to the object. The ash blond moved it to the left. The jet fur moved his head follow suit. The boy giggled. Harklight gave him a bark of disapproval. It was embarrassing when Slaine teased him but he could not stop himself. His instinct went into action right away as his owner threw the ball. He sprang at the ball, snatching it with his mouth. He strengthened his hold on the ball, making more noises. Harklight hopped toward Slaine but the ball slipped out. He ran to where the ball landed, playing it with his palms. Then snatched it again with his mouth. This time, he strolled slowly to Slaine, placed it under the blond feet. The pup leaped around Slaine, excited for the second toss. Yet he was given none. His owner was just standing there. He didn’t even pick the toy up. Hark barked, hoping to get a respond. His owner just stood there. The pup barked again. Harklight was alarmed. Not right now, this was supposed to be a play day the pup thought. He scanned the blond to see if he had any signs of a panic attack. There wasn’t but his master was oddly silent. His eyes stared aimlessly down to the snow. A minute passed. The third bark was not responded to either. It was down to his decision and the jet fur did not want to take risk so he took a bite on the blond ‘s left leg. He heard a yelp then followed by a shout.  
“HARKLIGH! W-WHAT…” Before Slaine could finished his sentence while at the same time lifting up his leg up with the pup dangling on it, trying to shake the jet fur off. He lost balance and fell. The blond landed on the snow. His owner’s fall did not sound soft as Harklight expected. But so was his. The pup’s head was buried under the thick snow, ass facing the sky. Minutes passed, he heard laughter echoing. Wiggling his way out of the snow, he was able to sit up then realized the laugh was louder now. Harklight looked up as Slaine, who had already sat up, hugging his stomach choking on laughter. The blond lied down, still trying to hold down his snicker. The pup walked toward the leg he had bitten to check if there was serious wound. He had not expected Slaine to shake his leg hard like that. The jet fur was holding his grief on Slaine not wanting to be thrown away. Confirming that his owner was alright, he came up to the blond head, climbed up to the chest and started liking the face.  
“Oh god! Harklight, stop it” Slaine said between snickers though he did not sound like he meant it. Hands covered his face to stop the licking Harklight did not mind it then continued to attack the blond with his tongue. “I surrender! I surrender!" By now, Slaine wasn’t even trying to stop the pup. He just lied there. Harklight paused for a moment. His owner seemed to be better. No grimy look, he genuinely smiled at the jet fur. The blond held out his hands to grab the pup, raised it high. Hark ‘s shadow casted over the boy ‘s face. The pup got a chance to behold his owner. The blond eyes were bloodshot as always. No matter how hard Harklight had tried he could not help stabling his owner’s sleeping schedule. Nevertheless, Slaine had gained up a significant amount of weight. His bony cheek was a bit more stuffed and his cheek was rosy pink, maybe red cause of the cold weather even his noise was red from sniffed. The jet fur could not count how many times he had to bark, bite at his master to get the hopeless blond to the kitchen and made food or at least go out to get some. Sometimes the blond even blocked Hark out his room though nothing a few whining noises and door scratching could not fix. Exhausting yet those were all worth it. Harklight barked. He wanted to tell Slaine how much he cared for the blond. How much he wanted the blond to get better and told his owner how everything would be alright. He was and would be there for the boy. But the jet fur could not express it. All he could do was waving his paws, barking then bending hid head a bit to rubbed it onto Slaine ’s hand. The blond looked delighted, he smiled back at the pup.  
“I love you too, Harklight.”


End file.
